KAKAK
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Namaku Matthew Williams. Di sini, aku hanyalah bertindak sebagai pengamat. Di sini, aku hanya menceritakan sebuah kisah indah yang aku alami sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang kepadaku...dan juga kakakku. Happy Reading!


Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekazu Himaruya

Namaku Matthew Williams.

Di sini, aku hanyalah bertindak sebagai pengamat.

Di sini, aku hanya menceritakan sebuah kisah indah yang aku alami sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang kepadaku..

...dan juga kakakku.

Dia adalah saudara kembarku, seorang periang yang bahkan aku jarang sekali melihatnya menangis, dialah sosok yang selalu melindungiku dan menyelamatkanku dari para pembully yang menyerangku, walaupun banyak yang tidak suka dengan tingkah sok heronya tetapi aku tetap menyayanginya.

Ah, aku juga ingin mengatakan jika ibu kami telah meninggal saat melahirkan kami tetapi aku bersyukur Dad tidak membenci kami dan tetap merawat kami seorang diri.

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian, dua hari lagi kita akan pindah ke Inggris, Dad mendapat tugas mengurus perusahaan di sana."

Saat Dad mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang, dengan semangat aku mengemasi barang-barangku, mulai dari pakaian hingga buku-buku berhargaku, kulirik kakakku yang masih berdiam diri di atas kasur, ah sepertinya ia tidak setuju dengan kepindahan kami.

"Kenapa Brother Al? Kau tidak mau pindah ya?" tanyaku kemudian. Ia pun memandangku sejenak lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku juga bingung Matt, ini terlalu mendadak tahu, padahal minggu depan aku janjian dengan teman-temanku bermain di game center, hari itu juga temanku ada yang ulang tahun jadi bakalan ditraktir olehnya.." ujar kakakku kemudian tak lama ia pun seperti kelabakan sendiri dengan ucapannya, "Ah aku-aku juga berencana mengajakmu kok, kita kan satu kelas, temanku juga menjadi temanmu."

Aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya, terkadang dia memang terlena dengan kebahagiannya bersama teman-temannya hingga tanpa sadar melupakanku, aku memang tidak secerah dirinya yang gampang sekali mendapatkan teman, aku selalu berada dibalik dirinya, aku hanyalah bayangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dipercepat menjadi besok saja? Mereka bakalan memakluminya kok, setelah ini kita bisa saja tidak melihat mereka lagi."

"Ah kau benar! Ini semua gara-gara Dad yang terlalu mendadak memberi kabar! Besok kau juga ikut ya Matt? Tidak usah takut, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadamu, lagian setelah ini kita bisa saja tidak melihat mereka lagi kan?" ujarnya dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. Dasar, dia sengaja meniru kalimatku.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksiku – dan reaksi mereka? – saat ikut ke dalam acara mereka, aku bahkan tidak berani berbicara sama sekali sedangkan kakak sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Guys! Matthew ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada kalian loh! Tolong dengarkan ya!" aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku bingung lalu melihat kakak yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingku seraya berkata demikain.

"Apa-"

"Ungkapkan isi hatimu selama ini kepada mereka, sudahlah jangan takut, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu, Brother Al mu ini akan menjagamu di sini." Ujar kakak pelan seraya menepuk bahuku keras-keras.

Entah sial atau apa, sejak tk hingga sd kelas 3 aku selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan para pembully, mereka akan mengolokku saat kakak tidak ada di dekat mereka. Mereka bilang jika mereka lebih senang bermain dengan kakak dan menganggap diriku ini hanyalah beban kakak.

Aku sudah muak dengan perlakuan mereka kepadaku.

Aku pun menarik nafasku perlahan lalu menghembuskannya cepat, "NAMAKU MATTHEW WILLIAMS! WALAUPUN AKU SAUDARA KEMBAR ALFRED TETAPI AKU BERBEDA DENGANNYA! BERHENTI MEMBANDING-BANDINGKANKU DENGANNYA DAN BERHENTI MEMBULLYKU! AH JUGA BERHENTI MEMBULLY MURID LEMAH LAINNYA!"

"NICE MATTIE! NAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Esok harinya, kami pun benar-benar pindah dari Amerika, kami tidak perlu takut berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang baru di sini karena bahasa kami sama dengan mereka, tetapi menurut di buku sih hanya logatnya yang sedikit berbeda.

Dad membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di sebuah perumahan yang asri, aku bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil tengah bermain di taman bermain perumahan, kulihat wajah antusias kakak saat melihat mereka dan juga pemandangan indah lainnya.

"Mulai saat ini rumah ini adalah rumah kalian, karena rumah ini sederhana jadi kamar tidurnya hanya ada dua buah, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kalian tidur bersama lagi?" tanya Dad dengan wajah tak enak, kami berdua pun menganggukkan kepala lalu dengan penuh semangat memasuki kamar baru kami.

"Wahh ada dua kasur bersebelahan! Dad sudah merencakan hal ini ya?" tanya kakak senang.

"Tentu saja, Dad juga membelikan kalian perabotan sendiri-sendiri walaupun harus satu kamar, kamar ini juga cukup luas kok." Jawab Dad seraya mengacak-acak rambut kakak, "Kalau begitu kalian tata barang kalian ya, Dad juga ingin menata kamar Dad sendiri, nanti kalau ada yang nggak bisa bilang sama Dad ya? Be careful son!"

"Okay Dad!" jawab kami bersamaan.

Tanpa sadar acara beres-beres kami telah memakan waktu hingga sore hari, kami berdua pun merebahkan diri di atas kasur lalu memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira orang Inggris itu seru nggak? Kata mereka, orang Inggris itu kaku banget loh." Mungkin yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh kakak itu adalah teman-temannya dahulu.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum memraktekannya sendiri." Hanya itulah yang biasa aku ucapkan.

...dan entah keberuntungan atau kebetulan, ternyata tetangga sebelah memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan kami, dia lebih tua satu tahun dari kami, aku mengetahuinya saat Dad mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan tetangga-tetangga dekat rumah.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian juga, kalian bisa berteman dengan adik ini di sini." Ujar Dad dan di dukung pula oleh Ibu dari anak beralis tebal itu.

Kakak pun memulai duluan, ia menghampiri anak itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Alfred F. Jones dan dia adalah adik kembarku, Matthew Williams. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Aku pun lekas menyikut perutnya, "Dia lebih tua dari kita, sopanlah sedikit!" tegurku pelan.

"Dia hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari kita, nggak masalah kan?"

Anak di hadapan kami pun memandang kami datar lalu menjabat tangan kakak yang terulur kepadanya, "Arthur Kirkland, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ujarnya kemudian, "Ah tidak masalah jika kalian memanggilku Arthur, aku tidak akan tersinggung." Lanjutnya.

Arthur Kirkland, anak laki-laki berumur 9 Tahun, seorang yang cuek tetapi sebenarnya ramah dan baik sekali, kami sering bermain bersama-sama di depan rumah, terkadang pula di taman bermain di dekat rumah kami. Dia juga memiliki seorang adik berumur 2 Tahun, Peter Kirkland namanya, dia juga memiliki tiga orang kakak dan semuanya adalah laki-laki, yang biasa aku lihat hanya dua kakak laki-lakinya yang masing-masing berumur 16 Tahun dan 13 Tahun, kata Brother Art – Aku mulai terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu – kakak tertuanya sudah kuliah dan mendapat beasiswa di Perancis.

Dad menyekolahkan kami di sekolah yang sama dengan Arthur, karena hari pertama kami masuk Dad langsung mendapatkan kesibukan di kantornya, maka kami berdua pun berangkat bersama dengan Brother Art yang dibonceng sepeda oleh kak Dylan-kakak yang berumur 13 Tahun-

"Alfred sama Matthew pinjam sepedanya Kak Aiden dulu ya, sudah nggak dipakai lagi kok." Ibu dari Brother Art pun dengan baik hati meminjamkan sepeda anaknya yang saat ini telah berumur 16 Tahun. Dad pun hanya tersenyum tak enak dan berjanji akan membelikan kami sepeda sendiri secepatnya.

Hubungan pertemanan kami semakin hari semakin dekat, kakak juga sudah sering masuk ke dalam rumah Brother Art tanpa permisi, ibu dari Brother Art pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena kami berdua sudah dianggap anak oleh mereka, aku dan kakak pun terharu karena kami tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sejak kecil.

"Jangan berantakin kamarku lagi! Kau nanti tidak mau membereskan!"

"Siapa juga yang berantakin kamarmu wekk! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan dong~"

"Sudah salah nggak mau ngaku lagi!"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Banyak yang bilang jika Brother Al dan Brother Art tidak akan pernah akur satu sama lain, tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran, dan akulah yang akan melerai mereka. Tetapi menurutku itulah uniknya hubungan mereka, jika ada sedikit saja yang mengganjal maka mereka akan memberitahukannya – walaupun harus kembali bertengkar - Hubungan persahabatan ini terus berlangsung hingga kami duduk di bangku SMA.

Kami pun bukan lagi bocah kecil yang selalu bermain-main setiap hari, kami lebih dituntut untuk fokus bersekolah, aku pun juga jarang bermain dengan Brother Art karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua osis SMA kami.

"Kamu pulang duluan saja Matt, aku mau menunggu Artie terlebih dahulu, jangan lupa belikan aku hamburger ya!"

...dan entah kenapa pula aku merasakan hal aneh yang terjadi kepada kakak kembarku itu. Kami kan bisa menunggu Brother Art bersama-sama? Kenapa kelihatannya dia memaksaku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu? Tetapi aku yang tidak mau menduga hal yang aneh-aneh pun hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu menaiki sepeda pancalku dan mengayuhnya pulang.

"Dimana Matthew? Kau tidak mengajaknya?" kudengar suara Brother Art dari luar sana, menanyakan keberadaanku yang absen kepada kakak yang hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, tubuhnya panas dingin mulai kemarin." Jawab kakak jujur, aku memang sedang tidak enak badan mulai kemarin, karena itulah aku tidak bisa ikut mereka jalan-jalan sore di pinggir kota.

"Tidak apa-apa nih? Aku dengar rumor jika salah satu saudara kembarnya ada yang sakit, maka kembaran lainnya pun juga ikut sakit."

"Ahh Matt kan memang sering sekali sakit sejak kecil, kayak kamu nggak tahu aja, aku ini selalu berolah raga setiap hari, jadi nggak bakalan gampang sakit atau jangan-jangan kamu mengkhawatirkanku ya? Awww so sweet~"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu git!"

Aku melihat interaksi mereka berdua dari balik jendela ruang tamu, dilihat dari tingkah kakak yang lain dari biasanya saja aku sudah bisa menebak, padahal kan biasanya kakak akan langsung marah kalau Brother Art mengatainya seperti itu, tapi kali ini dia hanya tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut blonde Brother Art.

"Kau menyukai Brother Art ya?" tanyaku blak-blakan setelah dia pulang dari 'acaranya' bersama Brother Art.

Ia pun melihatku dengan pandangan panik dan wajah memerah, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kami kan hanya sahabatan, sudah biasa juga aku jalan berdua dengannya." Ujarnya gugup.

Dia pikir sudah berapa lama aku menjadi saudaranya? Alfred itu tidak pintar berbohong, makanya aku gampang sekali menebak pikirannya.

"Brother Al, kau tidak lupa kan jika Brother Art sudah kelas 3 SMA, sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke bangku perkuliahan. Kemarin dia berkata kepadaku jika ia mendapat tawaran beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Jerman, aku tidak tahu apakan dia mengambilnya atau bahkan menolaknya." Sedikit menggodanya sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk, apa susahnya sih mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri kepadaku? Aku kan saudara kembarnya.

"Ehhh beneran nih? Kenapa Artie tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku? Sebentar Matt, aku mau menanyakan kebenaran ini langsung kepadanya." Dan kakak pun melesat keluar dari rumah untuk mendatangi rumah Brother Art.

Hari ini Dad kembali pulang malam karena lembur jadi makan malam kali ini lagi-lagi kami lalui berdua saja dan kulihat wajah kakak yang lebih buruk dari biasanya, ah sepertinya Brother Art menerima beasiswa itu ya, aku tidak terlalu kaget sih karena dia memang murid paling pintar di sekolah, sudah berbagai macam olimpiade tingkat nasional dia ikuti walaupun ia memegang jabatan sebagai ketua osis.

"Kau tidak berniat menyatakannya? Sebentar lagi kelulusannya loh..." ujarku kepada kakak.

Kakak pun mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar, "Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita Matt, aku tahu pasti kalau Artie orangnya normal, masa' kau lupa jika dia pernah menyukai anak perempuan kelas 2-3 saat SMP dulu sih?"

Ah, benar juga ya.

"Apa kau mau menahan perasaanmu terus? Setelah ini kita jadi jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak apa-apa lah, mungkin kami hanya bisa bersahabat sampai tua nanti."

Aku tidak pernah melihat kakak menyerah sebelum berjuang seperti ini.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Brother Art pun lulus dengan predikat lulusan terbaik di SMA dan harus segera terbang ke Jerman untuk mengurus beasiswanya, kami berdua bersama ibu Brother Art dan Peter pun menemani Brother Art di bandara keberangkatan.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan keluarganya, Brother Art pun menghampiri kami berdua, senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua memasang wajah seperti itu? Aku ke Jerman untuk belajar tahu, bukan untuk mati."

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar candaannya, kulirik kakak yang masih saja menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya ia masih belum siap dengan kepergian Brother Art ke Jerman. Kulihat Arthur memukul pelan bahu kakak dan memaksanya untuk berdiri tegak, alis tebalnya pun berkedut kesal.

"Padahal dulu kalian berdua jauh lebih pendek dariku, kalian benar-benar tumbuh tinggi ya.." dia pun mendesah kesal lalu menjitak dahi kakak keras-keras.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau menjitakku-"

"Apa perlu aku memukul wajah menyebalkanmu itu sekarang juga?" sela Brother Art cepat, manik hijaunya memandang tajam kakak, "Dari kemarin kau diam terus, seperti ini mau menjadi hero? Hero lembek iya." Ejeknya kemudian.

"Apa?" sepertinya kakak pun termakan ejekannya, "Aku tidak menyebalkan dan aku bukan Hero lembek! Apa kau punya kaca? Lihat betapa menyebalkannya dirimu itu!"

Wajah kakak kembali dari mendungnya, ia pun memandang Brother Art dalam-dalam lalu memeluknya erat.

"Alfred-"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, orang Jerman itu seram-seram, aku tidak bisa lagi melindungimu dari laki-laki hidung belang di sana."

"Sialan kau git!"

Aku pun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan kakak, ternyata dia lebih mengkhawatirkan hal itu dari pada kepergian Brother Art.

Lagi pula kita kan masih bisa saling berhubungan lewat jaringan internet.

"Ah, sudah waktunya..." Arthur pun melepaskan pelukan kakak lalu mengambil koper besarnya, "Jika sudah sampai Jerman nanti aku akan menghubungi kalian."

"Sudah sana pergi Jerk Arthur!"

"Sialan kau Peter."

Walaupun begitu adik bungsu keluarga Kirkland itu tetap melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada Brother Art yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat kami berempat berdiri. Sekilas kulihat dirinya yang sesekali menengok kebelakang. Namun setelah itu pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan, tanpa sedikit pun melirik kami di belakangnya.

"Ahhh..." kakak pun memandang langit-langit bandara, kulihat iris birunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ayo kita makan malam di McD saja Matt, aku ingin menghabiskan uang mingguanku kali ini."

Sepertinya aku memang harus menemaninya untuk menenangkan diri.

Sampai keesokan harinya, kami berdua sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan dari Brother Art, padahal seharusnya dia sudah sampai di Jerman. Kakak pun kembali uring-uringan dan mengumpati Brother Art yang ia kira terlalu menikmati pemandangan Jerman hingga melupakan kami.

Malam harinya, tangisan seorang wanita yang aku duga Ibu Kirkland terdengar hingga ke dalam rumah, kudengar juga suara sirine mobil polisi di depan rumah Brother Art, Dad yang sudah pulang pun dengan penasaran melihat keluar rumah, melihat ke arah rumah keluarga Kirkland.

Ada beberapa polisi di depan teras rumah tersebut dan kulihat Ibu Kirkland menangis di depan pintu masuk rumah, kulihat juga Kak Dylan yang berusaha menopang tubuh ibunya yang tengah menangis dengan histeris itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya kakak yang baru saja keluar dari rumah, memandang aneh ke rumah Brother Arthur.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabku singkat. Dad pun menghampiri rumah tersebut dan menanyakan kondisi kepada salah satu polisi yang datang, kami berdua pun ikut masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah keluarga Kirkland karena penasaran.

Jawaban polisi itu sontak membuat kami berdua membatu.

Arthur Kirkland, 18 Tahun, Warga Kebangsaan Inggris, menjadi salah satu korban ledakan bom pesawat tujuan Jerman oleh para Teroris.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." kedua bola mata kakak membelalak tak percaya, "Dia sendiri bilang ke Jerman untuk belajar! Bukan untuk mati! Arthur tidak mungkin mati! Dia... Dia..."

Aku pun merangkul kakak erat-erat, air mataku tumpah tak terbendung lagi, kami berdua sama-sama menangis dengan keras, sama seperti Ibu Kirkland yang kini pingsan, tak kuat menahan kesedihannya.

Jenazahnya pun diantarkan ke keluarga keesokan harinya, tangis Ibu Kirkland pun kembali tumpah melihat tubuh sang anak yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Menurut keterangan polisi, Brother Art meninggal bukan karena ledakan – karena luka bakar di tubuhnya tidak terlalu parah – tetapi karena tenggelam di laut.

Aku ingat jika Brother Art tidak pernah bisa berenang, sekeras apapun dia berlatih.

Kulihat dirinya yang sudah dipakaikan setelan jas berwarna putih yang pernah dikenakannya dahulu, rambutnya telah tersisis dengan rapi, ia terlihat seperti sedang tertidur di dalam peti itu.

Kakak masih menundukan kepalanya, berkali-kali ia menolak saat kuajak melihat wajah Brother Art untuk terakhir kalinya, berkali-kali pula ia menolak jika Arthur telah meninggal, ia selalu bergumam jika mayat di hadapannya ini adalah mayat milik orang lain dan kembali mengumpati Arthur yang tengah bersenang-senang di Jerman sana.

Pandanganku pun kembali melihat peti berwarna coklat tersebut, di sana berdiri Ayah Kirkland yang jarang sekali aku lihat, memeluk istrinya yang masih belum bisa menerima kepergian anaknya. Kulihat pula Kak Allistor yang juga jarang kulihat karena kini ia telah menikah dan bermukim di Skotlandia juga Kak Aiden yang baru saja menyelesaikan studi S2 nya di Oxford University, yang paling kehilangan diantara saudara-saudara Brother Art pastinya Kak Dylan dan juga Peter yang mendapat kabar langsung kematian Arthur.

Kepergian Brother Art memang sangat mendadak sekali, Arthur adalah seseorang yang pintar, namanya sudah terkenal di seantero Inggris Raya karena selalu menyabet juara 1 Olimpiade, karena itulah kulihat pula kedatangan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan saat jasad Arthur Kirkland. Dimakamkan.

Dunia mengecam keras aksi terorisme ini, tidak tahukah jika mereka baru saja membunuh salah satu putra kebanggaan negara? Tidak tahukah mereka jika baru saja menghancurkan keluarga korban yang ditinggalkan? Tidak tahukah mereka jika mereka baru saja mengubah kehidupan sosok kebangganku ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, tingkah kakak berbeda 180 derajat.

Kakak tidak lagi memiliki semangat menggebu-ngebu seperti dahulu, ia memang masih terus bersekolah, mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan diam, pulang, dan kembali mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Rutinitas itu terus berlangsung hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, Dad yang khawatir dengan keadaan kakak pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Psikolog, kakak yang tidak mau dengan perlakuan itu pun memberontak hebat.

"Aku tidak gila! Arthur memang belum mati! Kalian tidak lihat jika setiap pagi ia masih tetap berkeliaran di depan rumah dengan anjing kecilnya itu!? Dia masih tetap mengejekku dan mengajakku berkelahi! Arthur masih hidup! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya denganku hah?!"

Sejak saat itu, kakak tidak lagi berangkat ke sekolah, ia jadi lebih sering berada di dalam kamar dan berbicara sendiri, ia selalu beranggapan jika kini 'Arthur' tengah berdiri di dekatnya dan 'mereka' pun mengobrol dengan santai.

"Kemarilah Matt! Ada Arthur di sini! Dia ingin menceritakan cerita lucu saat di Jerman!" pintanya saat melihat diriku tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Aku pun hanya tersenyum kaku lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada Arthur di manapun, dia sudah meninggal, kenapa kakak tidak menerima kenyataannya begitu saja?!

Kakak divonis mengidap Skizofrenia, kehidupannya tidak lagi sama seperti dahulu, dan aku sebagai adiknya harus terus berada di sampingnya. Kakak terkadang tertawa-tawa sendiri di hadapan tembok lalu beberapa detik kemudian berteriak keras dengan memanggil nama 'Arthur'

Dia tidak akan bisa sembuh sebelum menerima kenyataan jika Brother Art telah meninggal.

...dan hal itu masih terus berlangsung hingga aku mendapatkan gelar sarjana.

Aku

.

.

Sudah

.

.

Kehilangan

.

.

Kedua kakakku

.

.

Kedua kakak yang sangat kusayangi

..

..

..

..

Matthew Williams – Canada

Alfred F. Jones – America

Arthur Kirkland – England

Peter Kirkland – Sealand

Dylan Kirkland – Wales

Allistor Kirkland – Scotland

Aiden Kirkland – Northern Ireland


End file.
